In The Sky That Night
by Lighty-san
Summary: 700 ans après la catastrophe, le monde est totalement différent. Rongés par les ténèbres, les habitants ne vieillissent plus. Noctis Lucis Caelum fête aujourd'hui ses vingt-quatre ans, et à l'occasion, il doit jurer fidélité au cristal. Cependant, le cristal n'est plus. À la place, une jeune femme aux cheveux roses qui semble avoir réponses aux questions que se pose le prince.


**Bonjour!**

Voilà, je me présente, Lighty, nouvelle et très jeune « fictionneuse ». Voici donc ma première fic crossover sur le couple Light/Noctis. L'histoire est basée sur un peu tous les Final Fantasy XIII, allant du premier opus jusqu'à Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, ainsi que Final Fantasy Versus XIII. Donc il y a un risque de spoils!

Je vous demande donc d'être (très) indulgents, étant donné que c'est ma première fic, cependant toutes les critiques sont la bienvenue. De plus, je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des incohérences.

Je pars du principe où ceux qui lisent ma fic connaissent un minimum Final Fantasy XIII, donc je ne me suis pas attardée à expliquer toute l'histoire.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix, l'histoire vient de ma propre imagination.

**Pairing:** Lightning/Noctis.

**P.S:** Je suis une algue.

Bonne lecture! _  
_

* * *

_« Il y a sept cent trois ans, notre univers fut sauvé par huit l'Cie qui refusèrent d'admettre leur dur destin. La déesse Etro les prit en pitié et les affranchit de leur sort. Mais l'humanité ne peut rien obtenir sans sacrifice. C'est pourquoi deux des l'Cie sombrèrent dans un sommeil cristallin pour permettre aux citoyens de pouvoir vivre dans la prospérité. L'avenir des humains se dessina comme étant bon et florissant. _

_Cependant, trois ans après, une seconde menace plana sur le monde. La Déesse perdait ses forces, tandis que notre civilisation était tout près de l'extinction. Après nombreuses péripéties, le monde fut sauvé de justesse par les ex-l'Cie ayant sauvé le monde trois ans avant, avec l'aide d'un certain « homme du futur ». Malheureusement, la Déesse, qui s'affaiblissait considérablement, mourut. _

_Aujourd'hui, on raconte qu'il existe dans ce monde un dernier cristal. On dit que ce cristal protège depuis toujours notre utopie et veille sur chacun de nous. Il réside désormais dans notre cité, Caelum. Voici pourquoi tu devras le protéger au péril de ta vie, Noctis. »_

Caelum. En l'an 700 AC. Le monde est rongé par le chaos. Les habitants ont cessé de vieillir et les enfants naissant grandissent jusqu'à l'âge de vingt-quatre ans. Comme la légende le raconte, chacun des citoyens vivent avec leur part de chaos dans leur cœur.

C'était une journée tout aussi ennuyante pour le prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. Il fêtait aujourd'hui ses vingt-quatre ans. Comme à chacun de ses anniversaires, il passait sa journée au palais, attendant d'être couvert de cadeaux venant des citoyens du pays qu'il allait prochainement gouverner. Mais il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il attendait vraiment avec grande impatience. Depuis toujours dans la famille Caelum, la tradition exige que chaque prince, le jour de ses vingt-quatre ans, accède à la chambre où est enfermé le cristal pour lui jurer fidélité. Cette célébration aurait lieu ce soir. Lui qui n'avait jamais pu voir de ses beaux yeux bleus le cristal dont on lui avait tellement parlé depuis son plus jeune âge, Il appréhendait un peu cette « rencontre ».

Assis sur son trône, les jambes croisées et la tête posée sur sa main, il se leva paresseusement, las d'être resté comme ça toute la matinée. Il se dirigea vers la grande porte d'entrée, puis sortit. La lumière éclatante du soleil lui brûlait les yeux. Plus loin dans la cour, il aperçut ses trois amis, Gladiolus un grand baraqué avec une cicatrice sur le visage, Prompto petit blondinet à l'air innocent qui perdait toute sa crédibilité à cause du fusil qu'il portait par-dessus son épaule droite, et enfin Ignis sûrement la personne la plus calme et expérimentée du quatuor.

« Alors, comment va notre prince ? » Questionna joyeusement Prompto, donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ami.

L'interrogé soupira, ignorant la question. Il pensait plutôt à la cérémonie de ce soir. Il n'attendait que ça. Voir de ses propres yeux le cristal qui veillait depuis toujours sur son peuple. Ignis croisa les bras, remettant en place ses lunettes.

« Je sais ce qui te tracasse. C'est cette célébration, n'est-ce pas ? » Rétorqua-t-il. Ignis avait le don incroyable de percevoir ce que les gens pensaient, et quelques fois, c'en était agaçant.

« Ou peut être le fait qu'il ait déjà vingt-quatre ans, et toujours pas de copine ? » lança Gladiolus, d'un air moqueur.

Noctis grommela, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux bleus nuit, soupirant une seconde fois.

« Ferme-la. C'est juste que… Je rêve de voir ce cristal depuis que je suis tout petit, et maintenant, j'appréhende. » Répondit-il. C'est vrai qu'il sentait que cette cérémonie ne se passerait pas comme prévu. Et en général, son intuition ne le trompait jamais.

« Oh mais de quoi t'as peur ? Tu vas entrer dans la chambre du cristal, lui faire ton petit speech comme quoi tu jures de le protéger et repartir aussitôt ! » objecta Gladiolus.

Le prince hocha la tête, peu convaincu.

**Le soir.**

Noctis ouvrit la grande porte qui menait au trône du roi, où son père était assis. C'était un homme barbu, aux cheveux tirés en arrière, physiquement d'une cinquantaine d'années. Le jeune prince s'inclina devant son géniteur, qui fit un signe de la main, voulant éviter les formalités.

« Noctis, mon fils. Aujourd'hui, tu as vingt-quatre ans. Il est temps pour toi de protéger ce qui nous est cher. Le cristal t'attend. » Dit-il d'un ton neutre. Il fit un geste de la main, puis une petite porte derrière le trône s'ouvrit. Le prince écarquilla les yeux. Il ne savait pas où se trouvait la chambre du cristal. Il s'approcha de l'entrée et y aperçut des marches. Le roi l'invita à descendre.

« Mais… Vous ne venez pas avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il, étonné.

« Toi seul doit combattre pour accéder à la chambre du cristal. »

Noctis ne comprit pas vraiment, mais commença à descendre les marches d'escalier. Après quelques minutes, Il arriva dans une grande salle aux allures d'une chapelle romanesque. Des soldats en armures l'attendaient, et, visiblement, ne lui voulaient sûrement pas du bien, puisqu'ils se mirent à lui tirer dessus. Très vite, il courra se réfugier derrière une statue. Soudain, une grande douleur dans la poitrine l'accabla. Il posa un genou à terre, serrant son cœur de toutes ses forces. Ses yeux prirent une teinte rouge foncée, puis il se releva. C'était comme si ça n'était plus lui. Il sentait que sa force était encore plus grande. Il sortit de sa cachette, dégainant son imposante épée, et courut vers les soldats, les achevant un à un.

Arrivé dans une seconde chapelle décorée de deux grandes statues, d'autres soldats l'attendaient. Le prince posa un pied sur une marche d'escalier. Les hommes en armure se mirent à le fusiller. Mais rien n'y faisait. Aucune balle ne le touchait. Il était entouré par une « force » qui le rendait invincible. Empoignant son épée, il se rua vers les soldats, les tuant un à un. Dans les airs comme sur la terre, il n'eut pas de mal à achever plus de la moitié des ennemis. À l'autre bout de la chapelle, il monta les escaliers, laissant derrière lui le reste des hommes encore vivants, qui ne cherchaient plus à la combattre. Noctis tourna la tête vers eux, leur jetant un dernier regard vide de ses prunelles carmines, puis disparut.

Dans un long couloir sombre, le prince reprit peu à peu ses esprits, et ses yeux redevinrent bleus. Il se demanda alors ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourquoi la chambre du cristal était-elle gardée par des soldats ? Pourquoi des soldats se sont attaqués à lui, et surtout, pourquoi avait-il agi si étrangement ? Durant le combat, il ne se sentait pas lui-même. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se poser des questions. Il continua de marcher, soupirant. Après quelques secondes, il atteignit une grande porte. Elle était vraiment abimée et de nombreuses traces de forçage y étaient présentes. Noctis sentait que derrière cette porte se trouvait le cristal. Il leva lentement la main vers la poignée. Jamais il n'avait senti sa main si lourde. Il ouvrit la porte, et une lumière éclatante l'éblouit. Son bras devant ses yeux, il entra, laissant la porte se refermer derrière lui.

Il faisait sombre, et malgré cela, une lumière éclatante aveuglait le jeune prince. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'habituait à la lumière, il regarda autour de lui. C'était une pièce immense. Au bout de la salle, il y avait une ouverture qui donnait sur l'extérieur. C'était la nuit, il ne pouvait que distinguer la silhouette des bâtiments de cette « cité ». Noctis pouvait entendre le bruit sourd des vagues. C'était sûr, il n'était pas dans son monde. Au milieu de la pièce, il y avait un trône en hauteur éclairé par cette lumière qui l'aveuglait tout à l'heure. Il descendit les marches et s'approcha de celui-ci. Soudain, un escalier apparut, donnant accès au trône. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il gravit les marches, et arriva juste devant le siège. Dessus était assis un humain aux traits de femmes. Le prince écarquilla les yeux. Serait-ce ça le cristal à qui il devait jurer fidélité ? Cette chose serait à l'origine de ce monde, et veillerait sur la population ? Il ne pouvait y croire. Il s'avançait prudemment du cristal, l'analysant. Cette femme devait être belle. Les jambes croisées, le regard vide, il y sentait un grand pouvoir. Aucun doute. Ce cristal les protégeaient bien, lui et son peuple. Se sentant comme attiré par cette femme, il approcha doucement sa main de son visage. À peine eut-il le temps de l'effleurer du doigt qu'il entendit comme une brisure. Il retira sa main et recula de quelques pas. Le cristal se fendit.

Une pluie de plumes commença à tomber, tandis que le cristal qui continuait de se briser s'envola dans les airs. Noctis assistait au spectacle, impuissant et fasciné. Le cristal se brisa, émettant un bruit sourd et aigu. Une poussière de cristal et des plumes blanches pleuvaient sur le jeune prince. Il ne mit pas longtemps à réaliser que quelque chose tombait. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il eut juste le temps d'écarter les bras pour que le corps inerte lui tombe dedans. Noctis écarquilla les yeux. Le cristal n'était plus. À la place, il avait cette jeune femme, complètement nue, dans ses bras. Il détourna rapidement le regard, un peu gêné, puis il se reprit. Le jeune prince posa délicatement le corps par terre, puis ôta sa veste pour la mettre sur la jeune fille. Il prit son pouls et constata avec soulagement qu'elle était vivante. Elle avait des cheveux roses, ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant, qui tombaient sur le côté. Comme ça, elle avait l'air divine. Noctis la reprit dans ses bras, décidant de rebrousser le chemin. Il devait l'emmener au palais.

**La nuit.**

Noctis réussit à rentrer chez lui. Par chance, les soldats restants qu'il n'avait pas tués n'étaient plus là, ce qui lui laissait le champ libre pour repartir. Arrivé à la salle du trône, il constata que son père n'était plus là. Toujours avec la fille dans les bras, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il l'a posa doucement sur son lit, recouvrant son corps dénudé d'un drap de soie noir. Très vite, il appela ses amis qui arrivèrent rapidement.

« Dis-donc, Noct', je sais bien que t'es en manque, mais au point de nous appeler en urgence juste pour nous montrer ce que tu fais au lit avec une jeune demoiselle… » Fit Gladiolus, penaud.

Le concerné râla, expliquant que ce n'était pas ça, tandis que Prompto et Ignis s'approchèrent de la jeune fille, tombée dans les bras de Morphée. Noctis expliqua tout à ses amis, qui l'écoutaient avec attention.

« … Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous pensez vraiment que c'est elle qui est à l'origine du monde ? » Questionna le prince, visiblement indécis.

« Il n'existe plus qu'un seul cristal dans le monde, et c'est la famille Caelum qui le garde, ça ne peut être qu'elle. » En déduit Ignis, remontant ses lunettes.

Il y eut un silence. Puis, devant ce blanc insurmontable, le prince demanda :

« À votre avis, pourquoi ai-je fais cette espèce de crise ? À ce moment-là, je n'étais vraiment plus moi-même. »

« Je ne sais pas. Sûrement à cause d'elle. » Fit Gladiolus, montrant d'un coup de tête la femme.

« Peut-être devrions-nous la réveiller ? » Demanda Prompto.

Noctis tourna la tête de droite à gauche. « Non. Laissons-la dormir. Nous lui demanderons des explications lorsqu'elle sera réveillée. »

Les trois garçons acquiescèrent, puis quittèrent la pièce, alors que Noctis lui, resta. Il s'assied sur un fauteuil, puis s'endormit rapidement, extenué par les évènements passés.

**À l'aube.**

_« Lightning… Ne pleure pas. Je ne regrette rien. Promets-moi une seule chose. Ne m'oublie pas. » _

_Et elle disparut. Sa chère sœur, qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à retrouver. Les larmes coulaient à flot sur sa peau fraîche de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Elle n'a rien pu faire. Elle qui voulait vivre heureuse, elle qui voulait un futur où tout le monde sourit. Le monde courait à sa perte, mais il restait une chance de le sauver une fois encore. Elle devait se sacrifier. Se sacrifier pour sauver son monde, se sacrifier pour ne pas oublier le sourire de sa sœur. Elle gravit lentement les marches menant jusqu'au trône._

_« Même si je dois tout perdre, je préserverais ta mémoire pour les lendemains à venir. Advienne de qu'il pourra, je peux respirer mon dernier souffle. Je deviendrai une éternelle épitaphe et ta mémoire survivra pour l'éternité dans une tombe de cristal._

_Ma tombe. »_

Lightning se réveilla en sursaut. Les gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Très vite, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était nue. Elle recouvra son corps avec le drap, et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une grande chambre. Ses yeux azurs se posèrent sur une personne qui, visiblement, dormait sur un fauteuil. Elle se leva avec difficulté. Serait-elle sortie de sa stase cristalline ? Elle marcha, le drap autour de son corps, en direction de la fenêtre. Dehors, elle pouvait voir une cour s'étendre jusqu'à plusieurs centaines de mètres.

« Réveillée ? » questionna une voix masculine.

Elle sursauta. Le jeune homme était lui aussi réveillé. Elle se posa de nombreuses questions. Que faisait-elle là ? Combien de temps avait-elle passé en stase cristalline ? Et est-ce que ses amis étaient toujours en vie ? Les questions allaient attendre. Elle vacilla, et commença à tomber. Son sommeil avait dû être très long, puisqu'elle avait presque perdu l'habitude de marcher. Heureusement, le prince la rattrapa juste à temps. Elle dévisagea l'homme et se défit de lui.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-elle froidement. Le concerné était surpris par une telle froideur.

« Noctis Lucis Caelum. Je te retourne la question ? » répondit-il, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Lightning. » fit-elle, soutenant son regard.

Son nom sonnait tellement faux, mais le prince s'en contenta. Il y eut un petit blanc où les deux se regardèrent sans dire un mot. Puis, Lightning brisa ce silence en demandant :

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »

Noctis savait qu'elle lui poserait cette question. Il lui raconta tout dans les moindres détails. Le mythe d'Etro, la légende sur le cristal, le monde rongé par le chaos et les habitants immortels. Elle l'écouta attentivement, mais ne dit aucun mot.

« Tu es donc la déesse Etro qui veille sur nous, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, tout en s'étirant.

Lightning soupira. Comment pouvait-elle raconter tout ce qui lui était arrivé jusqu'à présent ? Allait-il la croire ?

« Je te dirais tout. Mais je dois d'abord retrouver quelqu'un. » Répondit-elle simplement. Elle pensait effectivement pouvoir retrouver ses amis, étant donné que le temps est suspendu dans ce monde.

Le prince hocha la tête. Puis, il se souvint que sous le drap, il n'y avait que son corps nu. Il détourna furtivement la tête, gêné.

« Je vais te laisser. La salle de bains est juste à côté, et j'ai laissé des vêtements pour toi. »

La concernée hocha la tête, tandis que Noctis se retira. Elle soupira une seconde fois, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains.

Se prélassant dans un bain chaud, elle repensa à ce que Noctis lui avait demandé.

_« Tu es donc la déesse Etro qui veille sur nous, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Elle serra la main contre sa poitrine, fermant les yeux, se remémorant les évènements passés avant qu'elle ne tombe dans un sommeil cristallin.

_« Valhalla. Par-dessus le temps. Par-dessus la vie et la mort. Un enfer. Le royaume chaotique de la déesse Etro. Quel pouvoir m'avait emmenée à cette terre hostile et étrangère ? De Valhalla, je pouvais tout voir. La déesse perdait dangereusement ses forces. Et là, j'ai compris. Etro avait besoin d'un successeur. Alors qu'elle mourait, je sentais une grande vague de pouvoir m'envahir. J'étais née pour devenir la réincarnation d'Etro. »_

« Tu as raison, Noctis Lucis Caelum.

Je suis Etro. »


End file.
